Computing applications use drawing inputs to specify paths or shapes on a graphical interface. For example, a graphical interface may be displayed on a touch screen. A user may “draw” a line, a curve, or other path in the graphical interface by using a stylus or a finger to trace the path on the touch screen.
Such drawing inputs may imperfectly represent a desired path on the graphical interface. Defects in the path can include unwanted curves, lines, interruptions, or other unwanted features. The unwanted features can be caused by unintentional movement of the user's hand during a drawing input and/or due to noise introduced by the touch screen hardware.
It is desirable to decrease defects in a path generated by a drawing input caused by unintentional user movement during the drawing input and/or noise introduced by the input hardware.